Azusa Nakano's Gallery
Azusa opening 1.png|Cagayake! GIRLS (Song) Azusa opening 2.png|GO! GO! MANIAC (Song) Azusa opening 3.png|Utauyo!! MIRACLE (Song) Anime Season 1: Azusa old school uniform.png|Azusa in her old Junior High School uniform Azusa secured.png|Ritsu "captures" Azusa Azusa new in the club.png|Azusa's first time in the club Azusa's first day in LMC(1).png|Azusa starting her first day in the Light Music Club Azusa surprise tea in LMC.png|Azusa is surprised after seeing that the club is gonna have tea instead Teatime with Azusa-chan.png|Azusa, surprised to see the club's advisor having tea as well Azusa thinks.png Azusa-chan second day.png|Azusa is worried on what she should do in her first day at the club Azusa guitar.png|Azusa decides to take initiative in her first day in the club Azusa snaps.png|Azusa is mad Azusa is easily calmed.JPG|Azusa is easily calmed even when angry Azusa apologizes.png|Azusa apologizes for yelling and getting angry Azusa's apology to worry.png AzusaNakano(28).png|Azusa, worried about her outburst the day before Azusa dismisses worry.png|Azusa is surprised to find that the three members are not affected by her previous outburst K-On! Ep 9 (5).png|Azusa finds the three members not practicing K-On! Ep 9 (6).png Azusa wants cake secretly.png|Azusa visibly wanting cake Happy for Azusa cake.png|Azusa visibly happy about being handed cake by Yui Azusa has no cake.png|Azusa visibly upset after Yui takes back the cake AzusaNakano(29).png|Azusa tells her reason for wanting to get rid of the tea set Azusa's unsure reason.png|Azusa after giving her unsure reason Azusa unamused.PNG|Azusa is not amused Azu-nyan upcoming.png|Azusa is surprised to find that the others are not bothered by Sawako New Club Member!.png|Azusa with cat ears at the music room Azu-nyan debut.png|The debut of "Azu-nyan" Yui hugs Azusa.PNG|Yui hugs Azusa K-On! Ep 9 (8).png|Azusa being asked by Mio if she can handle their club Azusa shocked.png|Azusa shocked about Mio's accident Azusa like Taiyaki.png|Azusa enjoyed eating the taiyaki Ritsu gave her K-On! Ep 9 (16).png|Azusa thinking K-On! Ep 9 (17).png|Azusa asks herself why Mio is in the Light Music Club Party for azusa.png|Azusa being worried about her welcoming party Yui defeated.png|Yui begs Azusa for help Azusa searching for other bands.png|Azusa in search of other bands to join Second beach trip.png|Azusa and the others playing at the beach Azusatan.JPG|Azusa easily gets tanned Yui and azusa practice.png|Yui and Azusa practice together AzusacupCU.JPG|Azusa's teacup, a Tsumugi original Ritsu, azusa and mugi spying.png|Ritsu, Azusa and Mugi spy on Nodoka, Mio and Yui Azusa and the disguised Ui.png Azusa and Ui 2.png|Azusa and Ui hang out together Ritsu overhears azusa.png|Azusa getting frightened Another Training Camp!.jpg Band name secured.png|The band finally has a name, Ho-kago Tea Time Azusa and Azu-nyan 2.png|Azusa and "Azu-nyan 2" Yui apologises to Azusa.png|Yui apologizes to Azusa Season 2: Azusa is pumped up.png|Azusa is pumped up Azusa will be stricter over the year.png|Azusa is going to be stricter on Yui Azusa irritated.png|Azusa being irritated because of Yui Azusa getting corrupted.png|Azusa getting corrupted Mio, Ritsu and Azusa nervous.png|A nervous Azusa Azusacup.JPG|Azusa with her teacup Serious LMC.png|Azusa's image of a serious Light Music Club Ui, Jun, Azusa at Class 3-2.jpg|Ui, Jun and Azusa visit Class 3-2 Ui_and_azusa.png|Ui and Azusa reading Yui's text message No souvenir for Azusa.jpg|Azusa imagines not getting a souvenir Jun's foot in Azusa's face.jpg|Jun's foot in Azusa's face Ui, Azusa and Jun tired.png|Azusa tired Jun's hair problem.png|Azusa witnesses Jun's hair problem Azusa rain.jpg|Azusa saddened by the pouring rain Enter yui's room.jpg|Jun, Ui and Azusa enter Yui's room Azusa wants to do something.jpg|Azusa wants to do something despite the rain Azusa and Jun at the batting cage.png|Azusa and Jun at the batting cage Staying Behind!.png|Ui, Azusa and Jun watch the sun come out Ui, Azusa, Jun group picture.jpg|Ui, Azusa and Jun take a group picture Azusa got called by Yui.png|Azusa confused by Yui's call Azu-nyan energy.jpg|Ui tells Azusa that Yui is running low on "Azu-nyan energy" Azusa's cat claw.png|Azusa shows off the guitar equipment she purchased online Love triangle.png|Azusa is teased by the others Mugi reading Azusa's mind.png|Azusa is "mind-read" by Mugi Ui hugging Azusa.png|Azuza being hugged by Ui (disguised as Yui) Azusa meets Satoshi.png|Azusa running into Satoshi Azusa the new president.png|Azusa as the club's next president Azusa offers her help.png Azusa's schedule.png|Azusa made a strict schedule for Yui and herself Yui's dissapointed by Azusa.png Yuiazu.JPG|Azusa and Yui playing for the elderly Yui flattered.png Azusa with Ui.jpg Yui hugging Azusa.jpg|Yui hugs Azusa Ritsu punishes azusa.png Azunyan derp.jpg Class 2-1.png|Azusa during physical education Mio and Azusa cutting the cake.png|Azusa and Mio cutting the cake at the tea party Ton's new tank.png|Azusa places Ton in its new tank HTT in animal constumes.png|Azusa wearing the pig costume Azusa's English is hard to understand.png|Yui and Mugi misunderstood Azusa's English Azusa got sunburned again.png|A sunburnt Azusa is comforted by Yui Azusa wakes up.jpg|Azusa wakes up from a dream. Azusa misses the movie.jpg|Azusa realises she fell asleep during the movie. Azusa tanlines.jpg|Azusa is embarrassed by her tanlines. Jun thinks about joining the LMC.png|Azusa walks home with Jun and Ui after the summer festival. Ui Azusa marathon.jpg|Ui and Azusa run together during the school marathon. Nodoka shining glasses.png Mio changes strings.jpg|Azusa regrets offering to prepare tea. Upclass.JPG|Azusa gets introduced to Ritsu's brother, Satoshi Azusa & Yui at Ritsu's.jpg|Azusa has tea with dinner at Ritsu's. Jun surprised about azusa crying.png After the concert.png|Azusa with her beloved band. Azusa during sunset.png|Azusa seen from the side. Ui brushes Azusa.jpg|Ui brushes Azusa's hair. Yui Ritsu nuzzle Azusa.jpg|Azusa nuzzled by Ritsu and Yui. Azusa Ui Jun chocolate.jpg|Azusa tells Ui and Jun about Mugi's delicious royal chocolate. Azusa yells at Ui.jpg|Azusa yells at Ui. Ui encourages azusa.jpg|Azusa receives encouragement from Ui. Azusa pray.jpg|Azusa prays. Azusa in awe.jpg|Azusa in awe. Azusa can't think.jpg|Azusa can't think of any ideas for the new recruitment video Recruitmentvideo.jpg|Ui, Azusa and Jun try to shoot a recruitment video for the Light Music Club Azusa is interested in new york.png|Azusa wants to go to New York. Azusa runs into nodoka.png|Azusa runs into Nodoka at the bookstore. Self defense practice.png|Azusa gets 'mugged' by Mugi. K-ON! Movie Azusa with her eyemask.png HTT at Aldgate East.png HTT at the Tower of London.png HTT annoying a policeman.png Azusa and Yui in the plane.jpeg|On the way to London. AzusaSelfDefense.png|Azusa protects herself using self-defense. AzusaEating.jpg Azusa's Suspicion.png AzusaSleepWalking.png Anime Openings And Endings AzusaNakano(7).jpg|Azusa at the beginning of "Cagayake! GIRLS" AzusaNakano(8).jpg|Azusa at the beginning of "GO! GO! MANIAC" AzusaNakano(55).jpg|Azusa during "Utauyo!! MIRACLE" AzusaNakano(54).jpg|Azusa looking at the strawberry cake during "Utauyo!! MIRACLE" HTT - NO, Thank You!.png|Azusa and her band in their first attire. Azusa - NO, Thank You.png|Azusa walking through the "HTT-landscape". Azusa NO, thank you!.jpg|Azusa's second "NO, Thank You!" attire. HTT - NO, Thank You 3.png|Azusa and her band in their second attire. HTT - NO, Thank You! 2.png|Azusa and her band at the end of the ending. Manga Wakaba Girls new.png|Azusa with the members of her new band, Wakaba Girls Azusa hugs Sumire and Nao.png|Azusa hugs Sumire Saitō and Nao Okuda 5-12.png AzusaK-On!HighSchool---Chapter004.png UiNaoAzusaSumireJunK-On!HighSchool---Chapter003.png UiAzusaJunK-On!HighSchool---Chapter002.png UiAzusaJunK-On!HighSchool---Chapter001.png Official Artworks And Others Azusa Nakano Character Profile 1.png|Azusa's first character profile. Azusa Nakano Character Profile 2.png|Azusa's second character profile. Azusa Nakano artwork.png|A full body shot of Azusa. Azusa with her guitar.png|Azusa with her guitar. Azusa Nakano.png|Azusa playing air guitar. Azusa with Cherry tree petals.jpg|Azusa watching falling cherry tree petals. azu.jpeg|Azusa's picture from an anime magazine AzusaDressIllust2.jpg No, Thank You!.png|Azusa in her first "NO, Thank You!" outfit. No, Thank You! 2.png|Azusa in her second "NO, Thank You!" outfit. AzusainWonderland.png Azusa playing with Yui's hair.jpg|Azusa playing with Yui's hair. HTT with nail polish.png|Azusa wearing an European school uniform and turquoise nail polish. HTT - No, Thank You!.png|Azusa during the "NO, Thank You!" ending. Listen!!.png|Azusa in her "Listen!!" outfit. YuiAzu artwork.png|"YuiAzu" on stage. HTT in maid outfits.png|Azusa and her friends in maid outfits. Mio, Azusa and Yui with candy.png|Azusa, Mio and Yui eating candy. Azusa with glasses.png|Azusa with dolls of cats and a pair of glasses. HTT during autumn.png|Azusa and her friends during autumn. HTT in the winter 2.png|Azusa and her friends during winter. HTT in the winter.png|Azusa getting hugged by Ritsu. HTT in Christmas outfits.png|Azusa wearing a "Santa Claus costume". Chibi HTT in christmas outfits.jpg|A chibi Azusa wearing a "Santa Claus outfit". Santa Azusa.jpg|Azusa acting as Santa Claus. HTT during christmas 2.jpg|Azusa decorating a christmas tree. HTT during christmas.jpg|Azusa protecting a cake against Yui. Azusa and Mio in christmas outfits.jpg|Azusa and Mio in christmas outfits. Yui and Azusa in the winter.png|Azusa and Yui sharing a scarf. Yui and Azusa in the winter 2.png|Azusa and Yui inside of a park. HTT on the run.png|Azusa and her friends on the run. Azusa in PJs.png|Azusa in PJs. DD Sawako with HTT.jpg|Azusa with Sawako and HTT in their Death Devil outfits. AzusaNakano(49).jpg|Azusa on the cover of "Listen!!" Listen!! artwork.png|Azusa carrying a strawberry. AzusaNakano(57).png|Azusa on the cover of "Unmei wa Endless" HTT posing.jpg|Azusa and her band posing inside of the Live House. HTT Listen!! outfits.jpg|Azusa leaning against the "second Mio". HTT group image .png|Azusa with her band lined up. HTT group image 2.png|An image of Azusa alongside HTT. HTT group image 5.png|Azusa and HTT on stage in Class 3-2's classroom. HTT group image 6.png|Azusa with a guitar pick. Azusa, Jun and Ui flying.jpg|Azusa, Ui and Jun flying with umbrellas. HTT conga line.png|Azusa and her friends doing a conga line. HTT group image 3.png|Azusa with her bandmembers. Fairy tail HTT.png|Azusa wearing a fairy tail attire. HTT eating snacks.png|Azusa trying to drink her tea. HTT on the stairs.png|Azusa and her band on the stairs leading to the music room. HTT in a cafe in London.png|Azusa and HTT in a café in London. Yui playing with Azusa's hair.png|Azusa eating sweets while Yui plays with her hair. HTT in a park.jpg|Azusa and HTT inside of a park. HTT in European school uniforms.png|Azusa wearing an European school uniform. HTT with headphones.png|Azusa and her friends wearing headphones. HTT with umbrellas.jpg|Azusa and HTT wielding umbrellas. HTT before the concert.png|Azusa and her band before the concert starts. Yui and Azusa .png|Azusa poses next to Yui. HTT hugging Azusa.png|Azusa getting embraced by her friends. HTT lying on the ground.jpg|Azusa lying on the club room floor. HTT - K-ON letters.png|Azusa with the letter "K" on her back. HTT with Ton.png|Azusa, her friends and their pet Ton. Jun's, Ui's and Azusa's free time.png|Azusa spending her day with Jun and Ui. Azusa and Yui calling Sawako.png|Azusa and Yui calling Sawako. HTT at the beach.png|Azusa and her friends at the beach. HTT with kanji shirts.png|Azusa wearing a green shirt with the kanji 高 on it. Yui and Azusa at the graduation day.png|A teary Azusa alongside the graduating Yui. HTT group image 4.jpg|Azusa and her friends on the stage in London. HTT in casual clothes.png|Azusa in casual clothes. HTT in the spring.jpg|Azusa and the rest of HTT lying on a lawn in spring. FuwaFuwaTime.jpg|Fuwa Fuwa Time! Strawberry Azusa.png|Azusa in her Listen!! outfit sitting on a strawberry. Death Devil HTT.png|Azusa and HTT in their Death Devil outfits. Death Devil Mugi, Yui, Ritsu and Azusa.png|Azusa in her Death Devil costume HTT wearing dresses.png|Azusa wearing a floral wreath. Azusa and Yui in white dresses.jpg|Azusa wearing a white dress. Yui and Azusa in dresses.jpg|Azusa in a black dress lying next to Yui. Yui and Azusa with giant sweets.jpg|Azusa wearing a beret. azusa hair down.JPG|Azusa with her hair down Azusa Fender Japan 69 Reissue Mustang - Matching Headstock.jpg|'Mu-tan': Azusa's Fender Japan '69 Reissue Mustang with Matching Headstock in Candy Apple Red. She doesn't have the Tremolo Bar installed on her's. Category:Azusa Nakano Category:Galleries